


Time

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Forced Bonding, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In your first meeting of the King you end up engaged to him and he slowly comes around to the task of courting again, even if you are a stranger. A slip of the tongue brings the reasoning for his attention on you out in the open and you are left leaving the Dwarf kingdom to hide your embarrassment at having forced the King into such a position after freeing him from any obligation to you. When he learns of your fleeing he races after you determined to bring you home with him.





	1. Chapter 1

13 knocks sounded stirring a Hobbit back and forth to his door as the halls of his smial grew more crowded by the minute. With a quizzical look breaking through his scowl the stern Dwarf King paused his admiration of the Hobbit’s glowing curls and eyes in the firelight to furrow his brow at the panicked glance he gave over the group as the gate outside opened and shut again.

Slowly his body shifted towards the door as it gave a gentle swing freeing a small Fauntling to race in, “Uncle! I caught the biggest trout!”

A giggle followed as another darker haired Elven child to race in and curl around Bilbo’s other leg, “Nuh uh! Only cuz I dropped my net and it got away!”

Shifting their gaze the Dwarves spotted the crouching wave of shimmering pitch black curls seeming to have specks of starlight trapped in each bouncing curl as a small bundle of fish was added to the sink ready to be baked. A turn of the Fauntling’s head earned a gasp from him causing him to let go and bounce happily, “Dwarves!”

The other child released his leg and joined his friend’s side smiling as well before glancing through the doorway into the kitchen, “Nana! Dwarves!”

A soft giggle sounded as the honey dripped voice followed saying, “Yes, I did notice the weapons at the door.” Shifting through the rooms the tall figure dropped to one knee beside her Son and friend in the doorway looking over the table of Dwarves all feeling their stomachs clench at the presence of an Elf. The soft expression on her face grew into a wide smile as she locked eyes with Gandalf, who gasped softly, “Olorin, it’s been ages.”

Through parted lips he whispered back, “Mire Finweon.” Bowing his head and stirring shocked looks over the group recognizing the name of the only full blooded Sister to Feanor and the oldest of that line alive in these lands.

Turning your head you locked eyes with Bilbo as he said, “Boys, um, wash up and we’ll fix the fish.” The pair nodded and stole a last glance at the Dwarves simultaneously shouting, “Please don’t leave!” Then raced off to clean up and change as you followed Bilbo and Gandalf into the kitchen.

..

In the morning light Thorin looked over to you as your glowing hand sealed the doors and windows of the smial while your other arm settled around the sling you’d secured your Son Estel to matching the one on Bilbo for Frodo. Dressed in a long shirt under a dark vest with matching pants tucked into knee high boots the silver wrap coating your chest and back draped freely around your waist allowing the free portions to sway with your every step as you eased your hair into a long loose braid. Tying the ribbon at the end of it your eyes locked with Thorin’s after his peek over Bilbo’s shoulder ensuring Gloin’s shield being dropped didn’t stir either of the boys he said, “The wilds are no place for children.”

You nodded, “I agree with you.” Thorin looked up at you after his glance ahead, “But there are kingdoms to claim and Dragons to face Master Durin.”

Thorin, “There are no relatives to leave them with?”

Bilbo huffed, “I am not leaving my boy with those Sackville-Baggins.”

“And the closest thing I have to a relative dwells in Rivendell.”

Thorin, “Hmm.” Slowly his eyes eased over the small hand reaching out of your sling to curl around the Elven charm resting across your neck pulsing brightly stirring a smile from the moody King.

…

No matter how hard they tried their moods would not win, no matter what they were doomed to turn into giant puddles of cuddles around the two boys. Even as Elves their hatred of the race that they believed to have betrayed them couldn’t keep the smiles from their faces at the cheerful little Prince climbing over them inspecting all he could about them and sharing what he knew of their people already. Even his small boasting tale of the design for an ax he had planned on making when he was older stirring up a discussion of the various meanings of shapes and materials and etchings for the long cherished weapon.

Peacefully they traveled as the bond between you grew with all of them claiming time caring for the pair of cheerful and curious young boys quite stunned at the safe path so far. The first night shattering all chances at any distance between you as you held Estel safely in your arms keeping him warm while you were softly coated in a set of white flames inching Ori and Nori closer to you in their sleep for your warmth. Across the camp as Bilbo sat up with Gandalf Frodo crept free from his bedroll and pile of blankets, dragging them with him to Thorin’s side. 

The noise opened the King’s eyes and the nearing child brought a smirk to his face as he watched him settle right in front of him. His little hands fumbled with the blankets until Thorin helped lay them around him. With a large yawn Frodo rolled onto his side facing Thorin and inched closer tucking his feet inside his fur lined vest. The simple action caused the Dwarf to undo his belt allowing the boy to curl against his chest to sleep in the warm cocoon as the King’s arms curled around him protectively accepting the blessing of being chosen for this special moment. Spreading across his face his large smile settled as his eyes closed to the sound of your soft humming of an enchanted lullaby protecting all in your camp.

…

Safely tucked into bed in Rivendell the boys happily dreamed of the kingdom you would show them once you had ‘cleaned it’ as you had put it. Wide eyes formed on the face of the Elf King as the giggling nameless Elleth in front of the King stole his threatening lean in to leave a stunning peck on the tip of his nose while your fingers ghosted lovingly across his cheek and chin before dropping. In a swaying step away from the King your eyes lifted upwards to inspect his Kingdom growing above you as you teetered towards his Son away from the silent King. Groggily your lips smacked as you mumbled, “Why do I taste lemons?”

The wide eyes on Tauriel drew the King’s head to jerk towards your back spotting the same blood trail behind you his guard’s grip on your shoulder must have started. Shifting on his feet the Prince peeked under your outer jacket with widening eyes at your eyes rolling back and legs giving out. In one scoop your were curled against his chest unconscious with your legs pinned against his side while he raced to the healers to counter the spider venom working its way through your body from the broken stinger lodged in your shoulder. Skidding to a halt the Prince hopped into the bath and lowered to his knees as the Elleths around him removed your jacket, vest and shirt leaving you in a simple under vest and pants after he’d managed to tug your boots off on the way into the bath. 

Asleep in his arms as the herbs slowly caused the barbed stinger to slide free from your skin your mind raced back to that fall into Goblin town. Dropping slowly like in quicksand the memory replayed. Your hold on Bilbo was firm as the others grouped around you as your light grew. In an instant your hair shifted from a Deep black to a bright glowing silver as a wave of flames shot out of you filling the cave reducing all the goblins to ash. As the flames settled your hair shifted back to black and your light dimmed with Thorin and Dwalin taking the lead for the path through the caverns, softly a clink sounded causing you to look around you. At the exit Dwalin had seen Ori’s hand tapped your shoulder drawing your eyes to the golden ring he’d bent to pick up and offer to you, “Miss Mire, your ring.”

Curiously you eyed it as you mumbled, “Thank you Ori.” Entering the brightly lit path under the light of the full moon coating you bringing the hidden swirls and dots coating your bare skin to a bright glow as your eyes did the same. A simple faint whisper passed through the ring and you pocketed it then glanced ahead at Thorin’s stating, “A door!”

In your wandering you had found Moria and outside the glowing door you glanced at the eagle in a distant tree that landed on the boulder beside you after hearing your soft mental plea. The torn handkerchief you had was worked into a small pouch and slid around his neck before he took off into the night. Turning to the group you relaxed among them sharing the meal before a distant screech and echoing set of growls grew around you drawing you all inside. Quietly a camp was set up as you walked alone into the mines, one wave of flames after another shielded the hall they had hidden in until a loud roar sounded and Bilbo was pushed behind Thorin as their weapons were drawn at Balin’s muttering, “Durin’s Bane.”

The beast’s final step ended with a roar from him as your hand rose through your glow growing. Each breath from you stole the very flames living inside of him, the swirling flames soaked into your body causing your light to grow and forcing the Dwarves to cover their eyes as with the crumbling body of the Balrog turned to dust your hand planted on the ground sending pulses of light through the Kingdom sealing it and leaving all creatures except your group piles of ash.

Days later you were trailing the river’s edge holding your eyes on the forests surrounding Lothlorien and the guards all looking you over and bowing their heads to you at the skin markers naming you as one of the first born. Each day they watched you until you were out of sight and entered the Southern portion of Greenwood where an abandoned fortress held the long lost Prince the Hermit Wizard had agreed to mend and house until he was healed and able to travel.

.

As the stinger wiggled itself free you were laid out on a soft bed in the healing wing in a fresh shirt and pants allowing you to rest until you caught the faint echo of steps and a long robe sliding across the marble floors to your side. Curiously the King looked you over, the woman he’d been claimed by. In his mind he mumbled to himself, “Noldorin..?” looking over your hands he eyed the twin serpents and sapphire coated ring you bore beside a simple ribbon tied around your finger in a delicate bow. Slowly he took in each detail of you trying to work out who you might be as he sat beside you when the healers had left him alone.

While he changed Legolas stole glances at his Father while he brushed a string of curls from over your face wondering where he’d seen your face before. Cautiously his fingers tapped your cheek and trailed a gentle line following the same path your fingers had taken. The silky smooth skin nearly stinging his at the deep ache inside him pulsing painfully again from the loss of those he loved. One single act from a stranger and it was new again, right there and drawing him to his feet and back to his room to drown his sorrows slamming whatever door he could along the way at the cruel pain that single delirious woman had stirred in him.

With parted lips Legolas glanced from you to the slammed door and felt his heart sink even deeper at his Father fleeing from affection just as he’d done for centuries after losing the Queen. No trace of her and barely a mention of the King before him, both simply gone at the deep pain the King felt and fear that what had claimed them would return. True it’s been said Dragons bring sickness claiming the Kings clutching the arkentstone but in the hearts of every Elf at those gates through that final stand a sickness seemed to take hold as well. One thriving on silence and solitude. 

Safety was a good cover, pretending that sealing those gates could keep them safe forever until the darkness simply died out, but flames need open air and space to grow or darkness snuffs it out easier than a whisp of air ever could. The King was in pain and something about this woman brought a hope into the guards present in that hall, a single flicker of light passed through the King’s eyes as he watched her smile through her fingers swiping along his cheek. Whoever she was she had found sway over the King, and if anyone could break his sickness it would be her. No matter what the Prince would see to it and ensure he held true to their bond.

.

Groggily your eyes squinted open to the distant sound of music. In a roll over you groaned at the pain in your back urging you to rise to your feet. Around you the room revealed itself to be the Healing Wing and carefully you passed through the door and wandered your way down until you found where the Dwarves were locked away as well as your bags along the way. Through the celebrations you snuck the bags to the hall leading to your discovered escape route, the cellars. Off the guard sleeping there you nicked the keys and freed the Company. Large grins grew on their faces as you came into view and released them and led them to freedom.

Keeping watch at the stairs Bilbo helped the others into the barrels then pulled the lever on your signal at the door being awkwardly swung open a bit too loudly by a drunken couple to stroll into the gardens covering any noise. Alone in the room Bilbo peered up at you on your rush down to him, carefully you scooped him up in your arms sliding across the wooden planks pinching your noses until you had fallen into the river below. Soft chuckles sounded as you helped Thorin lift Bilbo into his barrel before you grabbed the first of the barrels nudging them free then clutching onto the side of Dwalin’s for the painfully jarring trip to the island at the split where the river meets Laketown Lake.

Seated on the rocks the Dwarves and Bilbo settled from the swaying world around them as you strolled around the island. A tall figure clad in black drew an arrow from his quiver only to pause at the twin blade tapping just under his chin. “I have few friends and I don’t take kindly to strangers threatening my friends.”

Shifting his head to look you over an awed expression slid onto his face as if you in all your soaking wet and tattered glory had been the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. The gruff voice of the stranger rang out hoarsely, “I meant no offence My Lady. I don’t catch many Dwarves in these parts.”

Lowering your blade you carefully sheathed it in its hilt in your tall boot replying after a glance at the barge behind him with a spreading smirk, “I suppose we could come to an arrangement. A lift on your barge and we’ll consider it forgotten.”

With a nod of his head he replied, “Of course My Lady. I must gather the barrels first.” You nodded and went to share your agreement bringing the Dwarves to help him with the task and join in on the way past the edge of the city in the mist and towards the crumbling dock from decades prior. Meeting your eye as you docked Bard stated firmly, “Should you ever need another lift please don’t hesitate to ask. My barge is under your command.” Nodding your head you traded farewells and turned your separate ways.

Easily enough Smaug was drained and shriveled to ash as your light flooded the mountain washing away any trace of sickness trapped within the walls and the King peeking around the corner towards the giant hoard. As the Raven Thorin had traveled with flew off to spread the word to the Iron Hills your eyes shifted to the forest from the overlook where a small group of guards approached behind the same redheaded Elleth on a tan steed charging across the plains with a message from her King.

…

A few days had passed and with Dain’s horn sounding you watched the Elf King’s armed group on their ride to join you at the small courtyard the company had set up outside the front gate for the Kings to meet. With matching glares the Kings claimed their seats while you were carefully eyed for any trace of weariness or exhaustion from your previous wounds. A matter of minutes in one shout was followed by another ending with Dain muttering something in Khuzdul along the lines of killing all the Elves.

Silence fell over the group as you stated, “I have a Son.” All eyes turned to you, especially the Elf King’s wondering why you would choose to confess that now. “He’s nearly eight.” Dain’s head tilted slightly when his eyes locked with yours, “Would you kill him?”

His lips parted as the Elves’ did the same, Bilbo nodded saying, “Valid question.” Crossing his arms over his chest on the other side of Thorin seated between you trying to figure out what you were trying to say.

“You said you wished to kill all the Elves. I have a Son, why wait until he grows. Much easier when he’s young.” Dain’s brows furrowed at the thought of harming any child and your aloof demeanor about it. “Death does not discriminate, why should you. For ages our kin have killed countless Sons, Daughters, Fathers and Mothers, Siblings and Cousins alike. What has it gotten us? Ruins to call home and more graves than survivors able to mourn them properly.” In front of you their posture changed slumping back feeling your words sink in. “You are Kings, speak like people, talk to one another not the lands or titles you’re defending. Blast all egos and actually speak to one another honestly without stooping to bias and childish name calling or threats to continue a war that wins you nothing.”

At your side Thorin smirked stating, “There is no point in feuding, I trust the Princess with my life,” The mention of your title snapped the Elf King’s eyes to you to look you over again as he continued, “We’ve regained Moria together on our travels.”

Dain’s lips parted, “Moria?”

Thorin nodded, “That can be recounted later, for now, we’ve plans to set. Orcs have been trailing us since before Rivendell and should be upon us within days, will you fight with us?”

Dain gave you another glance before bowing his head to Thorin with a growing smirk, “Aye. We’ll stand with you. Reinforcements should be along by morning.”

As you all stood Dain watched as the Elf King stood swallowing dryly and stepped closer to you with an awkward tilt of his chin as Thorin smirked nudging the Dwarves towards the gates. Peering down at you the Elf King stated, “We haven’t properly been introduced. It appears you were not treated to your station in my halls, I would like to correct that mistake.”

A soft smirk eased onto your face replying, “It’s understandable, I was out of my mind and far from rational conversation.” He blinked at you when you paused to take in a breath allowing him to look over your face again before you bowed your head, “Mire Finweon. My Title matters little.”

In your turn to walk away his words halted that, “You have a Son, it matters for him.”

“Just after he was born his birth Mother sailed when the grief of losing his Father grew too great. His title is in tact without mine.”

Looking you over he seemed to have to force himself to say, “If you grow weary of the company of Dwarves you will be housed quite comfortably in my lands.”

Bowing your head again you replied, “Don’t allow my name to cloud your judgment. I am not my Brother, or his Sons. You and the other Elf Lords owe me no loyalty.”

Curiously he watched you turn and join the Dwarves inside wondering what you could mean. You had initiated courtship and here you were refusing his offer to get to know him better within his halls. All the way back to the Palace his mind raced until he reached his room, removed his circlet and tossed it onto his bed only to turn his head at Legolas who said, “You could have complimented her hair clip. She wasn’t wearing it last time.”

“I-, why would I compliment her hair clip at a war conference?”

Legolas sighed, “Because you’re courting?!”

“I was there to-.”

“You had a few moments alone after, you could have told her then.”

With a sigh he replied, “Little Leaf…”

Firmly the Prince cut him off holding him in place with a hand on his chest plate as his other unbuckled it along the sides, “No, no Little Leaf. You’re courting and you blurted out her staying here because you had to and she caught that. She smiled at you and tried to share a joke about your meeting and you walked right past that. Clearly she can tell you aren’t interested.”

“I never said-.”

“That’s not how it seems.” Easily Legolas pulled the armor off over his Father’s head and dropped it on the bed before turning to face him again, “I know you’re afraid to care about anyone again, but clearly an offer has been made and now, especially knowing who she is you owe her a real chance to get to know her.”

“I assumed you would be against this courtship.”

Legolas shook his head, “No. But you should handle this carefully.”

“Oh?” Raising a brow he watched a smirk grow on his Son’s face.

“Her Son might not be as agreeable. Could be jealous for her attention.” With a chuckle from the Prince he turned to walk out while saying, “Just picture it, another young Prince terrorizing the elk with his sporting games.” Earning a chuckle from the King.

…

Fiery paths were cleared through the battle revealing your true lineage to all present but where your Brother had left charred earth clover and wild flowers sprouted from the ashes as your white flames flickered away on your limping path to the Mountain to rest again on your knotted bedroll. Soundly you slept for a couple days through the Kings walking past you curiously peeking at you in your deep slumber. When you had woken word had traveled through the Elf King Elrond and Lord Celeborn had traveled with Estel and Frodo, the giggling pair somehow becoming too unruly for all the Elves within is borders to contain without your firm balancing presence nearby, while also joining to speak about the sudden destruction of Mordor.

Through the forest suddenly shifting greener in the diminishing shadows holding onto the great lands the Elven caravan safely followed the path to the palace they would use for a quick stop to eat and give the pair a chance to stretch their legs before returning to their guardians. A relieved sigh left Elrond when they had parked outside the front gates and he claimed Estel in his arms, propping him up on his hip and carrying him inside while Arwen held Frodo giving him a smile and a peck on the cheek. Completely exhausted the Elf Lords entered the front gate locking eyes with the Elf King who was looking them over before peering down at the wiggling pair urging their captors to free them.

Exhausted exhales left the group as the boys crossed the short distance to the King eyeing his long silver robe, their hands carefully held the material shifting it and giggling at the shine stirring sparkles across it. Releasing that they felt the thick wrap laying over his arms and back before they both looked up at the soft expression on the King’s face at the pair not even as tall as his knees.

Frodo, “You’re so tall.”

In a twist from side to side Estel stated, “My Naneth says I’m going to be tall one day.” After wetting his lips he swung the front flap of Thranduil’s robe before glancing at Legolas beside the King that Frodo had already walked over to inspect the etchings on his boots. Peering up at him he smiled at the bow on his back, “You have a bow! I have a bow!”

In a turn he went to go fetch his only to stop at Elrond’s lean down stopping him with arms extended, “Prince Estel, archery lessons can wait. We’re here to eat and rest for a bit until sunrise then we can take you to your Naneth in Erebor.” A slow inhale came from the pair of boys as their lower lips stuck out and their already big bright eyes seemed to grow larger as they welled up with tears leaving the Elf Lords to mutter helplessly, “Please don’t-.”

Behind them Legolas smiled at them saying, “I don’t mind watching them.” The pair turned to the Prince with eager smiles as Legolas smiled at them, “I’ll even show you a few tricks if you like.” They nodded and claimed his hands for his hunched over walk to the carriage to fetch their small bows and quivers and then back to the Royal training circle where the King and Prince could practice privately when they wished.

Across from them the King chuckled watching them slump into their chairs as Celeborn mumbled, “Barely a week and I’m exhausted. I have no clue how their guardians handle the pair of them alone. They never sleep.”

..

By the morning of the trip to the Mountain Estel had climbed onto the King’s shoulder from the empty chair beside him drawing the icy pair of eyes to him and his wide smile, “Will you be visiting the Mountain too?”

He nodded shallowly, “From time to time. King Thorin and I have trade deals to work out.”

“Do you know my Naneth?”

Thranduil nodded again, “Yes, not very well, but we have spoken a couple times.”

Estel tilted his head and tapped his fingers on the jeweled pin securing his robe together, “We should be friends.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile at the mild order, “Really now, I’m not certain how much fun I will be to you. I tend to work often.”

Estel giggled, “Well, you’ll just have to make time.” A chuckle came form the King as he lifted him and joined the Elf Lords to return to the caravan. Outside gasps left the boys that, when put down for a moment, raced over to the Elk causing it to lean down and playfully nuzzle his head against the both of them drawing giggles from them both before the joint “Aww…” At being carried back to the carriage again.

..

Outside the front gates the caravan halted and the boys bolted through the door as soon as it was opened freeing them to race to you and Bilbo as they shouted for you. Giggling you propped Estel onto your hip wrapping your arms around him peppering him with kisses stirring a flurry of giggles from him while Thorin and Bilbo did the same for Frodo. All around any enchanting traits you had were infinitely stronger at the instinctual pull for all Elves and Dwarves towards Mothers and their children stirring a need for them to cradle their own little ones or try and bond with the Mother’s. Swallowing dryly the King felt his doubts drop away and clearly saw the truth in Legolas’ words, he did owe your offer a fair chance and your Son as well should you truly care for him.

Suddenly his eyes were flinching wider at the sound of his name from Estel as he said, “Nana, Thranduil is gonna be my friend now.”

Your smile grew through a giggle as you asked him, “Did you ask him or is this a demand?”

Estel brought smiles to all the faces around him replying, “You have to make him make time for us.”

You giggle through an agreeing nod, whispering against his cheek, “I will do my best.” Then pressed another kiss to his cheek as you stole a glance at the King catching his softest expression yet as he watched Estel giggling helplessly.

.

Days passed and you helped keep the Elves and Dwarf tensions down on your shifts helping on the repairs in Dale between keeping the peace in trade meetings as well. Between each you began receiving small gifts here and there from the Elf King, always in some forced retaliatory gesture from the extra muffin you had shared or a glass of tea you’d offered in the meetings or the random stops he would make to visit you and Estel. Each time drawing more quizzical stares from you as to why he was behaving like this, after a few months of his seemingly restrained and ordered interactions with you a chance to find out why had popped up. But each side stirring a near wanting in you at the relaxed playful side he showed with you and Estel. 

Near the docks at the edge of Laketown on a break after your shift at Dale while Balin taught the younger Durins how to map out the surroundings from the horizon level you spotted Tauriel on her horse riding over to spend her daily time with Prince Kili.

With a bow of her head she dismounted greeting you, “Princess Mire.”

“Again, it’s been ages since my kin’s lands were under my Ada’s control. That right goes to my Younger half Brother now.”

She nodded again, “The King insists we refer to you by your proper title Princess.”

With a sigh you wet your lips and asked, “I wanted to ask you-.”

“Oh, right, I was to inform you the King was called to our outer borders and won’t be able to visit for a few days at least.”

“Well, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me why he, feels the need to, keep seeing me and sending me all those gifts. I understand Estel ordered him to be friends but he isn’t obligated to.”

Tauriel’s lips parted as her brows furrowed curiously, “Princess, you initiated a courtship.”

Your stomach dropped nearly to your ankles as your cheeks started heating up, “When the hell did I do that?!”

“When you first met him in the forest. You kissed him on the nose.”

“I-.” Your mind went blank as you last few days in the woods up till waking in that healing wing was blank in your mind.

Lost for words your voice broke off and she softly stated, “The King has been trying to respond to your obvious gifts and compliments and attentions.”

“My what now?!” Turns out a few innocent trades and a small passing off of an extra muffin you’d made him were taken as courtship to the regal stranger.

“The offerings of foods and drinks you’ve prepared for him, along with the private moments bonding with you and Estel. He seems to be settling to the idea of marrying again. Clearly your affection for him has drawn a consideration from him.”

A warm tear trailed along your cheek causing her lips to part as you glanced away for a moment trying to at least sound calm in this entire embarrassing mess your delirium had caused, “Are you headed back soon?”

She nodded, timidly replying, “After I leave this lunch with Kili.”

“Please inform the King a courtship was not my intention. My, affections, for him should not cause him to feel any obligation to be held into any arrangement with me. Please, tell His Majesty I am terribly sorry for taking up so much of his time.” You turn and walk away as she stands there with her lips parted in shock at what she’d done.

On your walk past the Company you wiped your cheeks and walked to the end of the dock as Kili asked, “What’s wrong?”

As you keep walking you reply with a soft lie, “Tilda’s expecting me for lunch.”

Bofur calls out, “Bard won’t be due for a crossing for another hour, we can send for his barge.”

With a shake of your head leapt into the water and swam across the frigid distance to surprise the family that dried, fed and returned you safely on Bard’s barge. I your absence the group questioned Tauriel, who seemed to be on the edge of tears herself at her actions until Kili had calmed her leaving only the others to guide her inside the mountain and find out they all were in agreement that there was no courtship between the pair of you.

Your return couldn’t have been timed better, just after Tauriel had left for her round on the guard and for you to catch Frodo’s tantrum at having to possibly leave Estel behind for the trip to collect everything from Bag End. A problem easily solved as they both wished to remain in the mountain with the other Dwarf children they had grown close to and Bilbo and Thorin were quite eager to give you some much needed thinking space to allow this embarrassment to die down.

By nightfall you had left on foot and managed to follow the shortest path through Northern Greenwood towards the Misty Mountains just in time for the Elf King to rush out of the mountain from his preplanned visit with you. His steady pace held echoing is racing heart that hadn’t ceased since receiving your message from Tauriel, having promised another play date a few weeks away he’d barely enough time to catch you and return again. 

Leaping onto the back of his Elk it reared and turned before jolting off towards the forest for the strenuous task of finding you and clearing up this entire mess. True it was unconventional of a way to start a courtship but through learning more about you and your Son there was no way he was ever going to let you think he and his doubts meant he didn’t truly care for you and fully wish to live up to each and every courtship standard and beyond to please and cherish you always as his while he was clearly all yours from that first gentle smile at your first meeting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip back through the Journey path again, then through memory lane (emotional bit)

In the long dark of Moria you once again trekked back through the same path you had found before into the Goblin Tunnels that let out into an eerily familiar stormy scene. Under the thick waterproof cloak Bilbo shouted, “Is it constantly raining here?!”

 

Squinting through the heavy rain and flashes of lightning you timed the next swing of a moving Stone Giant you raised Bilbo onto your back to race across the large gaps to get to another safe corner pathway leading back towards Rivendell. “I think the Snow is on the Southern paths.” You shouted back. His huff sounded by your ear as he adjusted the hood over his face so he could see, trying to help you avoid any more falling rocks in your continued racing path to safety.

 

In what seemed to be passing through an invisible barrier the rain stopped hitting you as your feet hit the dirt path just past the slick rocky surface you had been hopping across. With a sigh you set Bilbo down and watched him flick his cloak free of the cascading layer of water with a smirk, missing his glance up at you before his asking, “You seem better at least.”

 

With a weak chuckle you replied, “Perhaps dodging Stone Giants is the best way to get over an embarrassing event.”

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle then said, “I still can’t believe it. You clearly weren’t lucid. Couldn’t even stand up right in what I can remember of the path in.”

 

“Exactly, I mean if I had done that to Thorin he’d have laughed it off, or swung at me, or both.”

 

Bilbo let out a laugh, “I keep picturing it happening to Dwalin and somehow just see him blushing.” Making you giggle softly, “Giant softie he is. The ax coated porcupine.”

 

With a sigh you folded your own cloak back from your chest to over your shoulders, “He should have at least brought it up. Somewhere in three months, something a bit more intimate than swapping gifts. Must be a Silvan thing. The Noldor are nowhere as distant in courting, there’s singing and composing on top of actual conversations to learn one another. But no, it’s all gifts, spouted bits on trade deals and conversations in meetings too droll for assuming affection at all.”

 

Bilbo, “You can’t even count the smiles when Estel is there, because he is simply light in physical form, smiles are natural. The only reason could think of is he’s a Widower.”

 

With a nod you caught his eye, “True. All the more reason to be more open about it.”

 

The conversation soon lulled then switched into the small buds along the path poking up through the late frost crunching under your feet. A fluff of your loose hair later your eyes scanned over the path ahead making you halt at the hoof prints in the loose dirt revealing a frantic pace. Peering over your shoulder when you crouched to get a better look at them Bilbo asked, “Danger?”

 

“Hmm.” Standing up you moved to lead the way saying, “Someone’s in a hurry at least.”

 

Behind you he kept close peering around trying to keep any signs of danger in sight, but halfway through the day you paused for lunch on a rocky ridge on the edge of the familiar winding path leading to a crossroads, one back to Rivendell and the other the hooved company had taken. Between soft giggling jokes and your shared admiration of the view of the river and forests in the distance below you your smiles remained when you were on your feet again to continue ahead to the Elven city sending echoes of distant songs out to you on the breeze.

 

On your right Bilbo’s smile deepened making yours grow as well while your mind raced to collecting your belongings and the Twins you left in charge with the home once they had returned from their visit with Tom Bombadil. True you could have left the boys with them but that always ended up with much more trouble than if they simply came with you. Twins that gladly agreed to move with you to Erebor, sharing in watch of Estel while you worked hard through the day, and hopefully not tease you too harshly for the misunderstanding.

 

.

 

image

Originally posted by elvenking

 

Through a familiar archway you both walked only to hear the hurrying of boots making you glance around until Lindir bounded into view with an exhausted exhale bowing his head, “Princess Mire, Mister Baggins, it is such a relief to see you again.”

 

Softly you replied, “We did send word Smaug was killed.”

 

Lindir nodded motioning you ahead when he stepped aside, “Of course. Though there are other reasons why your visit is much appreciated.” Around you Elves arrived collecting your bags with frazzled expressions, your cloaks were claimed last leaving you glancing at the fleeing Elves before Lindir motioned you ahead again.

 

The next turn brought Elrond into your view with a steady exhale and easing of his tensed brow saying, “Thank Eru you’ve arrived.”

 

In his turn you spotted it, the Elf King being shoved into the hall in a rapid flurry of hands trying to straighten his hair and outer robe with Prince Legolas smiling at you as he pushed him closer to you both while Bilbo mumbled in Hobbitish, “So much for peaceful travels. Guess we know who was in the hurry.”

 

image

Originally posted by farishkam

 

Within moments you were somehow alone in the courtyard with the King who stepped closer to you and bowed his head and stated, “Princess, I owe you a, great number of apologies.”

 

Blinking up at him you drew in a breath spying the Elf nudging the tea cart closer to his side form behind the potted plants with a broom before darting away. In a glance down at it he stepped closer to it and eased it over to the table nearby you quietly joined him and stated, “I have one question.” He nodded setting your tea cup in front of you with a curious and anxious expression on his face, “Why would you take the offer serious when I was so clearly far from lucid?”

 

His lips parted as he set his own cup down in front of him to say, “I have been running the memories over again in my mind, and all I could assume, was for your kin, possibly to ignore it would be far more insulting than to simply allow the chance at courtship that could end whenever you wished.”

 

“But.” He lowered his hands before his attempt at taking a sip, “You could have said something.” His brow rose, “Even with Thorin and Bilbo and all their bickering and shunning Thorin at least brought up more than just trade deals and, arguments over which parchment to use.”

 

Lowering his eyes to his cup for a moment he thought back on his behavior yet again then met your eyes to say, “I simply wished to show that I could share my work with you.”

 

With a sigh you raised your cup accepting a sip of the tea finally allowing him one of his, when your cup met the saucer again you stated, “That, is, admirable.” To which he nodded and eyed you and your glance at the cup again curiously in your sharp inhale, “My family has done terrible things.”

 

Making his lips part as he straightened up realizing what he assumed to be your reason for refusing to court him at all, “You said it yourself. You are not your family.”

 

Your eyes met his as a tear rolled down your cheek, and in a broken voice you stated, “I tried, so hard to stop them. Nothing could. I woke up after they’d knocked me away, and Doriath was in flames.” His eyes scanned over your face as tears welled in your eyes, now knowing where he’d seen you, the tear stained and bloodied Elleth trying to clear out the city before the Feanoreans could reach them. The woman that guided him, his parents and young bride free from danger.

 

Steadily his hand moved to curl over yours on the table with a firm comforting squeeze looking into the same bright purple silver speckled eyes flashing to a silvery orange reflecting the light of the flames, “You are not your family. If you were you would have killed me, not led me and my kin free from the lower circles.” Another tear streamed down your cheek. “I have always, always begged Eru for your safety for how you freed us so selflessly.”

 

You nodded then wiped your cheeks, “I wish your path had been a happier one.”

 

With a exhale Thranduil replied, “It is difficult to find a pleasant memory not touched by grief in our old age.” His eyes locked with yours, “I have not handled our courtship properly, or even made it apparent that I do care for you, and your Son. I would beg, if necessary for another chance to court you properly. Lord Elrond has instructed me on proper Noldorin Courting. I do admit I should have known more having seen his courtship from afar with Lady Celebrian.” His eyes looked over your face again, “Is there any way I could convince you to return with me to Greenwood so we might continue?”

 

Wetting your lips you replied, “I have to return to the Shire with Bilbo.” He let out a breath, “It would just be a few extra weeks of travel, the boys should have it packed up by the time we get there mostly.”

 

His head tilted slightly, “Boys? You have more Sons?”

 

You opened then shut your mouth before saying, “In a manner of speaking.” Making his brow tick up, “I haven’t, exactly mentioned this to Elrond yet.” Your eyes shifted to the Lord’s head poking out from behind a large fern before ducking away noticing your eyes on him, before they darted to the King’s again, “Princes Elured and Elurin.” Making his lips part and Elrond step out from behind the fern to join you at the table with a steady gaze at you in shock, “I found them, kept them safe.”

 

Elrond, “Meadhros spent months searching those woods.”

 

You nodded, “He did. His men burnt half of them in their frustrations at their failure.” Making Elrond’s lips part. “He was remorseful, after it burned, after the city had fallen, when the screams were only echoing in their ears and not the city. I heard their oath, watched them leave and the scorch marks they left behind them. If it weren’t for Manwe’s Eagle aiding me across the ocean those boys would have died, along with thousands more. I understand you saw their broken hearts, their pain and healing, but I saw them burn and nothing would have made me bring those boys back to them when they pledged to end the lines of any withholding those gems.”

 

Elrond shifted his eyes to your still joined hands on the table before asking, “On your journey back, you would bring them here? I would very much enjoy meeting them, as would my Children.” With a quick pursing of his lips he asked, “My adopted Fathers, your Nephews, they never managed to find the Simalrils, any of them.”

 

His eyes scanned over your face and you replied, “Because I broke them, anyone who wants them will have to settle for the shards. Plenty to go around now. And I’m certain they would enjoy meeting you finally.”

 

Unable to help it Elrond smirked before he chuckled lowly then said, “I look forward to it. I will have to go and rest, I will leave you two alone.” He gave Thranduil a pointed gaze then slipped away again to go share what you had said with Celeborn.

 

Shifting your eyes again to Thranduil’s you caught his softened gaze at you as he asked, “How did you break them?”

 

With a smirk you replied, “I told them to break and they did.”

 

“You kept the shards?”

 

A soft giggle left you, “The boys made me a circlet from them,” you let out a weak giggle at their joking reason behind it, “They were barely adults and, they kept going on about how we’d lost our thrones, and we’d make our own, every year since we settled in Arnor. Coated our bench out front with flowers and said they were the Princes of our little patch of earth, and since I’m the oldest of my line they insisted I was their Queen. I know they meant it as a joke, but, it is beautiful.”

 

“I would love to see it.”

 

With a smirk you replied, “Then you will have to wait until we return from the Shire.”

 

He nodded then drew in a breath raising his cup saying, “Then I’m going with you.”

 

As he sipped on his tea you did the same and wondered why he had wished to go with you, stealing glances at your locked hands until you both rose and he guided you to your assigned room to bathe and change for lunch as he conferenced with the other Lords asking just how he’d done. All of whom were glad he was tagging along instead of staying behind and pestering them with his nonstop questions until you had returned again.

 

By morning after a hearty meal and the Elves ensuring Thranduil had everything he could possibly need you left on a borrowed horse beside his well rested Great Elk that was just as eagerly pleased to see you again at the calmer state his rider was in. With a letter written to Estel a rescheduling of his meeting with the King had been pushed back at his joining you on your trip your horses left the main entrance off towards the distant Shire.

 

..

 

image

Originally posted by kingsbridgegifs

 

With parted lips the Elf King and Prince sat atop their steeds with awed gazes at the lush lands they had entered, only growing more enamored when they spotted the first giggling set of fauntlings that popped out to greet you. Eagerly they gathered around your now dismounted group guiding you until you reached Bag End. Already packed up the Elf King peered inside stunned at the details put into the dwelling then exited to find you wrapped in the arms of two raven haired Elves taller than him. In your checking of the wagon filled with your belongings you turned your head to see the large number of fauntlings on the wagon behind you giggling making you turn to see Thranduil adding more.

 

Climbing over the piles of belongings you sat on the edge of the wagon saying, “Excuse me, what are you doing?”

 

He met your eyes adding the youngest of the Took boys saying, “They’re coming too.”

 

You shook your head, “No. We’re here for our belongings.” Turning around however you spotted the line of wagons from a number of packed smials all through the Shire with their animals and families piled high on them ready to see the new lands they could explore and claim, making you look at the King again.

 

Thranduil smiled, “See!”

 

The Twins caught your eye as they said, “Time for a new adventure Naneth! Besides, Thranduil promised us land to build a new Shire on.”

 

You looked to Thranduil who grinned stating as he aimed a pouting Fauntling at you, “Think of the Children!” You rolled your eyes and he chuckled adding the last twenty fauntlings to the wagon as you hopped off to hear him say, “Besides, it will give us a chance to work together, and it will give us an excuse to celebrate when we return. Full celebration,” he turned walking with you to the waiting steeds he helped you and Bilbo onto before mounting his as the remaining Hobbits waved you off, “You never did get to see it, the Feast of Starlight.”

 

In a glance at him you asked, “All this for a celebration?”

 

With a soft smile he replied, “All this, to try and get you to agree to visit when we return.”

 

Raising a brow you stated, “Or,” he wet his lips as his brow ticked up, “You could just ask.”

 

With a nod he drew in a breath and asked, “Would you agree to staying in Greenwood for a time?”

 

Through a playful grin from you his smile grew in return as you quipped back, “It depends. The Hobbits will be coming too, and they will be expecting quite a grand welcome. I’d hate to let them down.”

 

He let out a weak chuckle then sent you a playful smile in return, “You won’t find an Elvish Kingdom able to grant such a grand welcome as mine.”

 

In a challenging smirk you replied, “We will see.” Then faced forward as he chuckled to himself already sending his mind into full sprint to mentally plan it all out and send the orders ahead of you.


End file.
